


Well-Built Best Friend

by Kanrachoi



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanrachoi/pseuds/Kanrachoi
Summary: Vaguely an au of Robbie





	Well-Built Best Friend

“Hey where did you go?”

A small ball of fur darted away from the disgruntled blonde boy. His pet seemed to be mocking him as it ran between his legs and towards the door. He swung around so fast to keep his eyes on the target he nearly tripped himself. He had to stop his frantic movements so he could accept the fact that now he would have to search outside. Worry surged through him as he desperately hoped that he would find Stripe before a raccoon or a cat.

“Ngahh! Stripe come back it's not saaafe!”

He propped himself up on the glass sliding door as he peered into the yard. There were too many possibilities among the bushes and trees for his beloved companion to have hidden. His face screwed up and with a few minutes of fruitless searching he was on the verge of tears. He shuffled now through the foliage, leaning around trees or bending over to get a better peek into the dark recesses of a particularly big bush. Even under the midday sun, the shadows cast were obstructing his view. The chirping birds and relentless buzzing of the insects only made it harder for him. If Stripe was squealing for help Tweek might not hear his call due to the interference of the other animals. Tweek suddenly had a bubble of relief pop inside him as he heard a clunky, heavy step crunch a pile of autumn leaves.

“Craig! I'm so glad you're here! Have you seen Stripe?”

Tweek pushed through the stubborn plants blocking the way between him and Craig. Once he had broken through he broke into a big smile and beamed at Craig.

“You found Stripe!” 

Craig held up the animal triumphantly to the elated boy. 

“Are you sure he didn't run out to you? You always findhimsoquick! Ngh! Stripe don't run like that itsdangerous!”

Craig gestured to the house suggesting that they go back inside. Tweek pulled his pet from Craig's waiting hands for a happy reunion along with sparing the poor creature from cooking on the metal in the sun. 

“Race you back Craig!” 

Tweek dashed off towards the comfort of his air conditioned house holding Stripe close to his body so he couldn't squirm away again. He heard the loud thumps to his right that had to be Craig bounding past him. Tweek pushed as fast as his legs could go in a last wild burst of speed. Craig had suddenly slowed down to shuffle five feet away from the gateway to victory and Tweek leapt past him into the room.

Tweek turned to his faithful companion gleefully with either a cocky ingratitude or complete unawareness of what Craig had done. His eyes shone with pride as he carefully put Stripe back in his enclosure. 

“Ha! Craig you're kinda slow~ I actually best you!”

Tweek chanted his words in a shrill breathless voice. Tweek hunched over supporting himself on his knees as he panted but Craig still had several more hours of battery life. Maybe offended, Craig ran around Tweek tauntingly and dodged his pouncing attacks. Craig narrowly evaded and dodged his efforts forcing him to veer helplessly in circles with outstretched arms fanning at the air.

“Craig! Ngh!”

Tweek's shriek of frustration at Craig's behavior broke into breathless bouts of laughter.

Craig swept him up and whirled him around only continuing the rush as the world melted away. The small world Tweek knew was being spun around faster than he could process. Noticing he was all out of breath, Craig let him fly harmlessly onto the couch. Craig brought himself to a stop and sat at the foot of the couch joining him. Tweek leaned his head against Craig's contentedly while waiting for his breath to return. The carefully crafted fingers that Tweek had woven his own into were firm and cold, but to him it couldn't have felt more natural. 

Tweek eventually grew bored of comfort and leapt off the cushions. He scanned the room looking for a new source of entertainment for himself and Craig.

“Well, what do you wanna play Craig?”

Tweek examined Craig's unmoving face inquisitively. Upon this inspection he came to the conclusion that Craig had no preference. Tweek grinned mischievously at Craig and pushed him so he was laying on the floor. Then he jumped off the spring loaded couch and onto another nearby piece of furniture.

“Ha Craig, floor is lava!”

Tweek saw Craig go from neutral to alarmed as he scrambled onto the table opposite him. They squared each other up looking for an opening in the other's defenses. Craig then took the initiative by tackling Tweek and rolling onto the floor.

“Nooooo how could you!” 

Tweek pantomimed flailing down into a pool of lava. He laughed but jumped up again. 

“You ended the game too quick Craig! Where'sthefuninthat!”

Tweek smirked having sprung akimbo, pulling off a vague impression of his mother. He motioned smacking the perpetrator and Craig put his face in his face in his hands and cowered.

“Aw sorry Craig I wouldn't hit you anyway it was fun playing anyway”

The apologetic boy twitched a little as he felt he had killed the mood. That feeling swirled around him as he tried to continue to speak.

“Ah- ngh, uh…”

Craig picked up his hand comfortingly and knowingly as the time they had spent together hadn't amounted to nothing. Tweek forced in a breath. 

“Well Craig I guess you really do have to pick now.”

Tweek swung his arms around him with open palms showing that they really could do anything Craig wanted. Craig marched over to the corner of the room, picked up a cardboard box, and plopped it on his head. Tweek tromped after him excitedly.

“Aw Craig but we played spaceman twice in a row already!”

Tweek’s formerly curious upbeat posture began to lean towards exasperation. Craig turned the box around until the saran wrap serving as a visor was over his face. Craig mosied over to Tweek and wrapped his arms around him over his shoulders. The visor of Craig's space helmet rubbing against the already disheveled blonde's hair only made it stick out more wildly. Tweek tried to wriggle out of his iron grip but all he accomplished was inflicting more static on his hair

“Fiiine Craig we can play spaceman if you want”

Craig jumped once excitedly and hurried over to Tweek. He hoisted the smaller figure onto his back and they prepped for take off. 

“-three, two, one, BLAST OFF!”

Tweek almost jumped off of Craig's back but they held firm. Craig began shaking to simulate the ascent into the stratosphere. Craig swayed side to side enthusiastically as if he was really a spaceship tumbling through the sea of stars.

“Ah look over there aliens!”

Tweek pointed wildly at the corner of the room and Craig sailed over to confront the threat. Then they finally got to put their on board canons to use. 

“Pew pew pew pew! BOOM! Pshhh~ pof!”

They shoot down the enemy ships with fervor that nobody could match, human or otherwise. Tweek looked around somewhere else and put on another expression of surprise.

“Ngh! Pirates! Trying to steal our space gold Craig!”

They soared through the carnage they already caused to ambush the new enemies. Craig shone bright lights from his eyes shooting the sneaky pirates down before they could even try to steal their gold with Tweek, of course, providing sound effects.

“Oh no we need to go back to Earth to refuel!”

Craig slumped a bit disappointedly but theatrically lowered Tweek to the floor, playing it out to the bittersweet end. Tweek picked the helmet off of Craig and patted his head.

“That was fun Craig we should play spaceman more often!”

Craig took the affection wordlessly but scooched closer to his copilot. It had been a good flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i continue this


End file.
